Dante el nuevo Dragón Emperador Blanco
by vartago
Summary: La historia habla sobre Dante quien ahora ha dejado temporalmente de ser un demonio y se ha convertido en un dragón. Ademas de su relación con la casa Gremory en especial con el Lucifer y su vida en el mundo terrenal, por otra parte conocerá a diferentes compañeros en su viaje. Y también encontrara "amigas" que se presentaran durante su aventura. Relación DantexRias.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

He muerto… Si es así como tengo a un mi conciencia. ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí? Mi cuerpo se siente ligero como si flotase sobre el aire como una pluma que se va moviendo sobre las nubes por el viento que le mese por todo lo alto. Por alguna razón me quede inmóvil y sin fuerzas para realizar ninguna acción, pero aun así me sentía muy tranquilo, me encontraba con un sentimiento sobrecogedor sin llegar a ser intimidante. Me imaginaba una mirada penetrante y llena de poder que iba directamente hacia mí. Estaba tan abrumado que mis ojos no se habrían quería ver que era esa presencia tan imponente. Para mí todo estaba oscuro no sabía ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?, ¿Ni recuerdo que hago aquí?

Ante todas mis preguntas una enorme voz me hablo sacudiéndome de este trance en el que me encontraba con un tono muy autoritario:

- ¡Despierta, chico! – me rugió de manera imperiosa esa misteriosa presencia - ¡Despierta! Deja ya de dormir y abre tus ojos, hibrido – enfatizando la orden con impaciencia.

Abrí mis ojos y al hacerlo note una mirada muy cercana a donde me encontraba la figura era de rasgos de un enorme reptil de unos cien metros de alto, por lo menos, era enorme. Sus ojos me asediaban con una mirada interesada e intensa, poseía grandes alas de color rojo al igual que gran parte de sus escamas, desde su cuello a su estómago esas mismas escamas eran de color piel. Unos ojos amarillos se enfocaban en mí. De su gran boca salían enormes dientes afilados y listos para desgarrar la carne daban la impresión de estar frente a un enorme depredador. En su nariz salía un gran cuerno rojizo que le caracterizaba. Su cuerpo imponente se ocultaba por una gran cantidad de nubes que actuaban como una niebla ocultando parte de su cuerpo. Entre tanto yo le contemplaba apareció frente a mí una niña muy hermosa de piel pálida, rasgos muy hermosos adornaban su cara, una construcción frágil y esbelta, llevaba un vestido de color azabache que hacia juego con su color de ojos y cabello. Decorado con bordados de blanco y color violeta, su construcción era de forma humanoide, pero algo en ella indicaba que no era humana .Un aura misteriosa le envolvía a su alrededor. Me observo por un momento y luego contemplo al gigante. Escuche una voz suave en mi mente, aunque fuerte al mismo tiempo:

- ¿A qué haz traído a este ser a la brecha dimensional? – le cuestionaba al coloso que me imagino a quien iba dirigida la crítica.

- ¡Gguuuaarrrggg… ¡ - se escuchó un rugido de aquel reptil batiendo sus alas con intensidad y violencia agitando las nubes a su alrededor produciendo un estridente sonido en todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué interesante? – oí la voz que a mi parecer provenía de aquella niña que estaba al lado del dragón - ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? – dijo avanzando hacia mi disminuyendo lentamente nuestra distancia.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, y ¿Qué es la brecha dimensional? – le pregunte desconcertado y a la vez intrigado.

- ¿Puedes entendernos? – dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – No necesitas saberlo – me respondió cambiando el punto de su mirada hacia el gran dragón rojo y siguiendo con la charla – ¿No sé, porque él te ha traído hasta aquí? Pero, está claro que en esa forma no podrás hacer nada en este mundo – refiriéndose a mi actual condición.

Puede que no lo haya comentado, pero en este momento la sustancia que estoy conformado es tan solo de éter o como ustedes llamarían soy tan solo un espíritu. No tengo recuerdos muy claros de ¿Qué paso antes de llegar aquí? Pero, les puedo adelantar que yo perdí mi cuerpo antes de llegar aquí o al menos me imagino que así fue, ya que no me explico como de otra forma he terminado así. Está claro que si he sido traído aquí es que alguna tarea yo debo realizar y al parecer quien me ha traído aquí es aquel descomunal dragón. Y que esa presencia que le acompaña está bien enterada o mejor que yo de donde me encuentro, pero no parezco importarle demasiado. Necesitaba preguntarle para escuchar las respuestas que deseaba oír, pero la chica me interrumpido sin darme la oportunidad de preguntar nada. Lo increíble era que todos los diálogos de la chica y el dragón eran a través de telepatía:

- Chico, el – refiriéndose al dragón – tiene un gran interés en usted y por esto hemos llegado a la decisión de entregarle un cuerpo nuevo. Conservando sus viejas habilidades, ya que él tiene planes para usted espero que le dé un buen uso a la segunda oportunidad que se le ha otorgado – dijo realizando una pausa – El tiempo que usted puede estar aquí se ha agotado ha llegado la hora de que su aventura comience… - callando aquella voz con un sonido tenue iba descendiendo cada vez más hasta no poder oírle más.

El Dragón sacudiendo nuevamente sus alas y dando un enorme rugido comenzó a emitir una enorme cantidad de luz rojiza que me fue cegando poco a poco hasta dejarme literalmente cegado a causa de la misma. Y antes de perder nuevamente la conciencia pude escuchar la misma voz autoritaria del principio:

- Desde ahora el blanco estará con usted, la próxima vez que nos veamos vuel…vas…e m…a.s… - y allí perdí mi conciencia totalmente.

Esta es la primera vez que intento un crossover o dos mundos paralelos ademas de recalcar que no soy dueño de High School DxD, ni tampoco de la franquicia DMC. Les solicito paciencia, ya que no soy bueno escribiendo y lo mas probable es que obvie o pase por alto tal vez cosas importantes como la personalidad intríseca de Dante como lo es con su habitual sarcasmo y altanería. Opte por una personalidad mas neutra y recatada, aunque si hay alguien interesado en ayudarme que conozca mas al personaje con gusto aceptare su ayuda, critica o sugerencia como lo prefiera. Añadiendo también que no manejo muy bien el genero del romance, por lo que pediré un poco de tolerancia si sucede que no se presentan enseguida en los primeros capítulos.

Con relación a la historia característica de Highschool DxD en los primeros capítulos no abordare el mundo humano, Japón o la Academia Kouh dado que la linea temporal de la historia ocurre un poco antes de eso. Aunque dejando en claro que la historia va hacia esa dirección, sin embargo he pensando que para preservar la originalidad de la historia es necesario profundizar en el origen del equipo Gremory como en el caso de Kiba, Akeno y Koneko. Ademas de otros personajes no tan relevantes en la historia...

Bueno para ir finalizando y no dilatar mas este asunto quiero hacerles saber que puede que saque personajes de otros anime x, adecuado cada uno al contexto por si fuera necesario para hacer rodar la trama. Por tanto, si ven tal vez a un mago de otra serie, espadachín o ninja, entre otros. Por favor no alarmarse dejando esto claro espero que sinceramente les guste la historia. Y por favor comentar aunque sea para manifestar su agrado, ya que para mi es un gran incentivo para continuar haciendo este entretenido proyecto.

Hasta luego.

Gracias.


	2. Capitulo 0

Disculpen por el hecho que cambie la historia un poco. Pero, de alguna manera no me sentía cómodo con el desarrollo que esta había tomado. Ademas de añadir que quite la esencia del personaje de Dante sobre poniendo a el otra personalidad distinta.

Mi intención es mantener tanto del personaje original sea posible. Cabe destacar que lo mas probable es que no pueda mantenerla al ciento por ciento, pero tratare de mantenerla lo mas que pueda. Antes que nada dejar en claro que hay algunos personajes originales y otros añadidos de otros lados. Siendo esto el menor de los casos. Y por ultimo, añadir que algunos personajes de la historia sufrirán cambios de trama en especial el equipo de Vali. Que es lo que tengo pensado hasta el momento.

No queriendo molestarles mas aquí va el primer capitulo...

Capítulo 0: El último día de trabajo del Dragón Celestial.

Hay un día tranquilo aquí en la Capital de los demonios Lilith que desde la última gran guerra se transformó en la principal ciudad del Inframundo y donde se ubica la base de operaciones del actual Gran Satanás Sirchezs Lucifer. Al igual que los otros tres grandes líderes quienes son muy queridos por todos los habitantes que son en su mayoría demonios o al menos eso se da a entender. Es en este lugar donde yo he terminado a parar… tal vez se preguntaran: ¿Quién soy? Pero eso sale en el título de esta historia. ¿Qué soy? La verdad soy un hibrido humano/demonio. Creo que hay mucho que contar ¿Por dónde partir? No quiero hablar demasiado, por lo que seré breve o cuanto pueda al menos. Yo no llegue al inframundo en primer lugar, según he descubierto llegue primero al mundo de los humanos allí conocí a un pequeño mono que al tiempo se convirtió en mi maestro y quien me educo en mis primeros años. Me enseño el estilo que me ha sido muy útil el Senjutsu o control de la energía misma algunos le llaman el chakra. También conocí a Sakra un Dios hindú.

Tiempo después de diversas aventuras llegue a parar aquí al Inframundo para ser más específico a su capital he venido aquí por un trabajo y para averiguar información. Tal vez pensaran que si alguien como yo trabaja la verdad es que después de perder una apuesta eso me queda saldar la última deuda que tengo o la más reciente y ahora me dirijo hacia donde es el lugar donde se encuentra mi agente o quien me asignara el trabajo. Llevo algunas incondicionales compañeras un par de armas de fuego, una espada y una katana. Voy vestido de una gabardina rojo sangre, pantalones de igual color y también una chaqueta de encaje a juego con el abrigo. Una polera camiseta manga larga de tono negro, un cinturón y botas de igual color. Caminaba hacia mi objetivo y me encontré en un edificio corporativo era muy elegante y se veía muy tecnológico y vanguardista. Pase por un recepcionista que me indico que fuese al ascensor y desde allí me llevarían donde el jefe pase y un hombre vestido muy formal toco un par de botones y el ascensor ascendió a una vertiginosa velocidad. El ascensor era transparente y se veía la ciudad que se comprimía a medida que avanzaba a la cima del edificio. Al llegar se me dijo que esta era el último piso, pase a un hall donde una secretaria bastante guapa me invito a pasar a la oficina del fondo. Allí la secretaria habla desde fuera:

- Lucifer su invitado acaba de llegar – le avisaba a quien creo que sería su jefe.

- ¿Una celebridad?, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo será? – me preguntaba dándome cuenta enseguida que esto sería aburrido y muy aburrido.

Entre en la habitación y un hombre de unos veinte años aproximadamente vestía un particular atuendo que era el representativo del Lucifer una armadura muy llamativa, debajo unas ropas blancas y calzado del mismo color. Era como siempre muy llamativo su cabello de color carmesí, era un hombre de estatura media y sonreía con gran carisma al recibirme en la entrada. A su lado había una chica con ropas de una joven noble de color negro, a diferencia de mi acompañante su aura es muy evidente llegando a apreciar cierto grado de desconfianza hacia mí. No le di mucha importancia al asunto y espere a que Sirchezs manejara la situación:

- Muchas gracias por haber venido joven Dante – hablo con una sonrisa de un hombre con un misterioso encanto.

- Tú me llamaste… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le pregunte yendo directo al grano.

- Jajajaja… Eres tal y como dicen los rumores – se reía Sirchezs al parecer le encontraba mucha gracia a mi forma de ser.

- Oye tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Satanás? – dándome un sermón de las buenas costumbre como todas las princesitas de las acomodadas familias de demonios.

- Lo siento, pero tengo negocios con el Lucifer no con una niña – respondí acomodándome en la silla apoyando mis pies sobre la mesa quedando en una buena posición para una siesta.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – se dirigía hacia mí con una desbordante intención asesina.

- Tranquilícense ambos señorita Belial yo estaba avisado de antemano de la actitud de Dante le agradezco su preocupación, pero no tiene por qué molestarse – ella solo desvió la mirada de mi con indiferencia, luego Sirchezs con una expresión divertida me hablo – Joven Dante ella – señalando a la chica disgustada – Es la próxima heredera de la casa de Belial su nombre es Lizara ella es una joven demonio muy capaz y será su compañera en esta misión – la niña inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

- ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con alguien como el Lucifer? Él no tiene respeto por mí, ni hacia mi casa y lo más importante tampoco le trata con el debido respeto. Además de eso que clase de ayuda me podría prestar si tan solo sabe fanfarronear - argumento la niña bastante molesta y al darse cuenta que casi ni le prestaba atención fue como echar más leña en la hoguera contestando más sulfurada – Es un caso perdido Lucifer mirad ni siquiera nos muestra la más mínima atención – evidentemente su cara comenzaba a colorarse cada vez más.

- ¿Ahhhh? – bostece mientras sacaba basura de mis oídos – Tienen algo más que agregar o ya me puedo retirar. Con todo el ruido que hace esta niña es imposible tomar una buena siesta – hable algo mosqueado.

- Con respecto a eso ella les dará todos los detalles – apareciendo allí una mujer con traje de criada.

La mujer llevaba el pelo tomado en una trenza desprendía una presencia fría emanaba de ella, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de color plateado, su tez de color blanco, proporcionada y generosa figura era una chica muy guapa. En comparación a mi compañera… Estaba por tan solo decirlo a años luz. Ella llevaba una pequeña vara de tono oscuro y un par de fichas bajo su brazo. Al estar en frente de la sala salió un panel y se activó un proyector donde aparecieron datos de lo que observe era un diablo callejero y era una chica de cabello negro y bastante voluptuosa salía con un vestido negro lo que se llamaría un kimono japonés, destacaban de ella unas orejas de gato y dos colas de color negro.

- Mi nombre es Grayfia y soy quien les informara sobre su misión – dijo con una severa mirada sobre todo hacia mi persona. Con la varilla en mano y apuntando – Esta es una criminal buscada su nombre es Kuroka y ella recientemente ha asesinado a su maestro. Su misión será capturarle y traerle con vida. Deben tener en cuenta que ella es una maestra en el manejo de Senjutsu así que estén alerta – dijo ella acercándose hacia nosotros y entregándonos las fichas a mí y a la niña – Antiguamente ella se encontraba en los territorios de los ángeles caídos, pero nuestros agentes le han perdido la pista. Aunque este mapa es el último avistamiento que tuvimos de ella – finalizo dando paso a las preguntas.

- Grayfia, ¿Ella tiene algún familiar? – pregunta la chica adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

- Si, es correcto. Ahora ella se encuentra bajo la protección del Lucifer – refiriéndose a él con un sutil cambio de miradas.

- ¿Por qué esta vestida así? – le pregunte a nuestra informante quien no entendió muy bien mi pregunta.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntaba con un atisbo de curiosidad en su cara.

- Está muy claro, que entre ustedes hay algo más que una simple relación de amo-sirviente… No es necesario que lo oculten – les dije con una sonrisa y Grayfia me miro muy sorprendida.

- Jajajaja… Eres muy perspicaz joven Dante es tal y como dices. Grayfia es mi esposa – dijo con su jovial sonrisa.

- Deje de jugar y tome, en serio su trabajo – le regañaba Grayfia a Sirchezs.

- Duele… Grayfia… Duele – se quejaba el ser más influyente del inframundo.

- Si eso es todo me voy – dije parándome del lugar y saliendo por la puerta principal.

- Hey tu espera – me ordenaba la niña llamada Lizara.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales la chica no se cansaba de hablar o preguntar cosas. Me arrepentí cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de conjeturar en voz alta sobre su relación cosa que era obvia. Pero, esa maldita chiquilla no se pasaba más que interrogándome sobre cómo les descubrí y todo eso. Al cabo, no le preste más atención y luego de oír tan solo quejas por todo el recorrido salimos del edificio y llegamos a una fuente de sodas. Ella no hacía más que irritarme, pero estaba obligado a permanecer con ella al entrar al lugar no habían más que unos cuatro demonios incluyéndonos quienes parecieron reconocer de inmediato a mi acompañante. Por mi parte yo era un empleado conocido en el bajo mundo del Inframundo por hacer el trabajo sucio muchas veces por mis malas suertes en las apuestas que se traducían en deudas que saldaban con estos pequeños recados como lo es en esta ocasión. Estaba con la cabeza enfocada en la acción más importante del día mi ración diaria de pizza sin aceitunas y un helado de crema con fresas. Estaba ocupado maquinando mi pedido cuando otra ronda de preguntas irrumpe en mi crucial momento del día:

- Niña no te cansas de molestarme – le dije mientras llamaba a la camarera para tomar mi pedido.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nos han dado una importante misión y tú solo vienes a pedir una ración de pizza con un helado con cerezas y crema. ¿La verdad quien es el niño aquí? – declara tratando de molestarle.

- … - no conteste ante sus provocaciones.

- ¿Eh? Nada que decir chico rudo – me hablo con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si mi silencio momentáneo significara mi derrota o al menos eso me pareció.

- ¿Dónde encontrar nuestro pequeño objetivo? – pensaba mirando la ficha de la atractiva joven de cabello negro que aparecía en mi ficha.

Me calle el resto del tiempo que pasamos allí me enfoque principalmente en los datos entregados o las pistas que teníamos para empezar. Las opciones no eran muchas y, aunque el expediente era bastante detallado para lo que necesitábamos como referencia no era demasiado útil tan solo un par de lugares eran seguros obtener algo de información uno de estos sitios era el mismísimo castillo de la casa de Gremory del clan del Lucifer y el otra casa era del heredero del clan Oriax de quien Kuroka era el alfil. Al fin, cuando llego lo que ordene había ordenado más o menos mi curso de acción de aquí hasta que junto a la niña nos decidiéramos ¿A qué lado íbamos a ir a visitar primero? En fin, yo disfrutaba serenamente mi pizza que termine y empecé con mi postre de crema con fresas. Y fue allí cuando mi acompañante exploto ante mi indiferencia o mi falta de sociabilidad:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ignorándome? – se manifestó con un evidente mal estar.

- Si tanto te desagrado por que no te adelantas – le sugerí lo cual fue totalmente mal entendido y solo detono en una pelea.

- ¡Vete solo me voy! – salió de la pizzería con paso muy apurado.

- Jejeje. Compañero siempre tratando a las mujeres con tanto tacto – se burlaba de mi Albion que era un testigo presencial de mi talento para espantar mujeres.

- Y eso que tengo el poder del dragón que creía que atraía chicas – pensaba mientras Albion solo disfrutaba de mi mala suerte como anti-galán.

- Pienso que deberías ir al Castillo de donde ese nuevo Lucifer vino – se refería Albion a Sirchezs, ya que hay se encontraba la hermana pequeña de la Nekotama que buscaba – Es hora de movernos socio – me apuraba Albion cosa que me desagradaba.

- Vamos déjame disfrutar esto. Acaso no puedes notar la magia helada de las fresas con crema – le recriminaba a mi socio dragón.

Termine mi helado con fresas y comencé a jugar con el tenedor. Al observar un intruso que me estaba siguiendo atentamente desde hace un rato lance el tenedor a una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta del mostrador y se clavó allí. Me puse cómodo echándome sobre el asiento y advirtiendo a mi vigilante dije:

- ¡Puedes salir de ahí!, ¡No eres bueno escondiéndote! – le exclame para retarle a salir de su refugio.

- Creo que no es manera de tratar a una mujer – me hablo una voz fría que escuche hace no mucho rato.

- ¿No es usted Grayfia? – pregunte no muy seguro.

- Si he venido por orden del Lucifer – aclaro ella con una voz plana que era distintiva en ella y sin emociones.

- Creo que ustedes se han adelantado a los hechos, ¿Verdad? – confesé, ya que Sirchezs leyó mi movimiento y trajo a Grayfia para mi ayuda.

- Es correcto he venido para llevarle al castillo Gremory – dijo ella de manera seca.

Después de eso íbamos ya en camino al castillo en una carrosa que desde su ventana ya se apreciaba la monumental construcción. El jardín adyacente al camino era todo verde con grandes arboledas, muy florido y con grandes afluentes de aguas. Entre ambos el silencio parecía sepulcral, pero entre nosotros pasaban muchas palabras sin decir nada el lenguaje corporal era muy esclarecedor y decía mucho más que una conversación o al menos así era como lo pensaba. Espere pasivamente hasta que llegó la hora de bajarse y al entrar en la puerta un par de siervos de la casa vestidos de terno nos recogieron o bien digo recogen a Grayfia. Ella me presenta como un invitado y entro a un gran pasillo lleno de artesanía, decoración de diverso tipo, aunque centrándose mayormente en la época medieval con pinturas de caballeros, armaduras, un gran escudo de armas de la familia y algunas espadas entre otras armas. Allí se encontraban dos mujeres que vestidas elegantemente con trajes de una sola pieza, mientras que una de ellas llevaba el cabello castaño, de generosa figura y tez blanca. La otra chica compartía los mismos rasgos, tan solo se diferenciaba por su distintivo color rojizo en su cabello. Alguna de las claras diferencias que habían entre ambas era la densidad del aura que emanaban una de ellas era madura y tranquila. En cambio, la otra que también era bastante fluida y calmada. Carecía de esa madurez que se compensaba con una energética jovialidad. Eso me sirvió para ordenar jerárquicamente a cada una… Ellas me echaron un vistazo dándome cuenta enseguida que quien desencajaba aquí soy yo. Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca la joven criada de cabello platinado saludo y me presento a las presentes:

- Señora él es quien Sirchezs contrato para el caso su nombre es Dante – me presento Grayfia con su natural frialdad.

- Mucho gusto soy Venelana Gremory, la esposa de … - refiriéndose al jefe del clan Gremory – y la madre de Rias y Sirchezs – señalando a la joven de pelo carmesí – En nombre de mi esposo y la casa Gremory le doy la bienvenida espero que su visita sea placentera – Mirándome con ojos severos - ¿Qué es lo que le trae puntualmente por aquí? – pregunto con elegancia y brevedad.

- Una mujer con carácter y muy atractiva… ¿Eh? – saliendo de mi pensamientos – Estoy aquí para preguntarles sobre la hermana del diablo callejero y si es posible hablar con ella – termine de hablar con indiferencia.

- Si es así mi hija le podrá aclarar todas sus preguntas – pasando a la pequeña niña a hablar.

- Creo que será difícil, ya que Koneko se encuentra muy afectada – respondió sinceramente y con mucha elegancia en sus palabras.

- ¿Niña crees que puedas preguntarle tú? – le pregunte y al hacerlo note unas caras incomodas por parte de las tres mujeres allí presentes.

- Lo hare, pero para que usted sepa mi nombre es Rias… Rias Gremory no niña – aclaro ella sacando a relucir el gran orgullo que poseen la mayoría de los demonios nobles.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo entonces?...Niña – dije con una pequeña sonrisa lo que pareció molestarle.

- Mi nombre es Rias y la verdad no sé ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo si usted no me trata con el debido respeto? Dante – nombrando me con resentimiento en esas palabras de mi nombre.

- Compañero su talento para hacer enfurecer a las mujeres parece ser ya una habilidad – comentaba divertido Albion al darme cuenta que no solo Rias, sino también Grafia y Venelana me miraban con desaprobación en sus ojos.

- No se preocupe yo mismo le preguntare – dije saliendo del lugar sin dirección que seguir.

- ¿Dónde cree que va joven Dante? – me pregunta Venelana con un timbre de voz bastante severo.

- Tan solo a dar unas vueltas – concentrándome en una presencia que estaba dando rondas por el castillo me apresure a decir – Se han dado cuenta que tienen otro visitante en el castillo – llamando la atención tan solo de Rias y Venelana.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? – me pregunto Rias con molestia.

- El motivo de mi visita está afuera niña – indicando hacia el gran ventanal que había en la sala principal del castillo.

- Que no me digas así – hablo Rias sacada totalmente de sus casillas.

Yo tan solo salí con prisa de la habitación hacia el jardín que daba frente al ventanal y a la distancia note una silueta negra que se perdía en los paisajes lejanos. Con confianza de mis habilidades me propuse perseguirle y tras unos segundos de darle caza fui capaz de acortar la distancia. Dándome cuenta que al llegar a su distancia había caído redondo en su trampa de donde disipo una niebla que era un veneno contra demonios. Saque mi espada y de una sacudida disperse gran parte de aquella niebla y al siguiente movimiento le estaba ya bloqueando el camino para su huida. Ella hizo una sonrisa muy sugerente y luego me hablo:

- Oh, eres el primero que envían a atraparme y lo consigue-nyan – me hablo con evidente emoción en cada palabra que pronuncio.

- No te habías topado con nadie como yo… pequeña gata traviesa – le dije con una sonrisa guardando mi espada.

- Ja estas muy confiado- nyan ¿Veamos que puedes hacer-nyan? – al terminar la frase una gran cantidad de chakra se desbordaba sobre su cuerpo.

- Bien, entretenme un rato – dije sin disimular la emoción de un combate que era inevitable.

Vi como en cámara lenta se acercaba a mí y conectaba su puño lleno de energía contra mi rostro. Su golpe fue bueno logro estremecerme, aunque sea un poco, pero debo ser honesto después de enfrentarme a Sakra no hay muchos oponentes que llamen mi atención. Mi cuerpo se contrajo por el impacto y enseguida volvió a su posición inicial. Luego recibí otro golpe en mi estómago para que otra vez se estremeciera mi sangre demoniaca. Notaba como ella con entusiasmo en un principio me golpeaba sin causarme grandes lesiones que se regeneraban más rápido que el daño que ella me pudiese infringir con sus golpes. Al cabo de un rato ella se dio cuenta y acumulando una masa de energía más densa me la arrojo en forma de una esfera que me impacto llevándome varios metros de donde me encontraba y causando una gran explosión en la cercanía. Sin darme cuenta un escudo de touki me envolvió evitando todo el daño de ese ataque. Al salir de la estela de humo provocada por la fuerza del ataque vi como en el rostro de la pequeña gata comenzaba a inquietarse porque no me logro herir:

- Vaya los sirvientes de los demonios son mejores de lo que me esperaba – comentaba Albion al notar las capacidades de la gata.

- ¿Quién eres tu-nya? – me pregunto con evidente alerta en sus movimientos.

- ¿Importa pequeña Nekotama? – le respondí esperando más de ella - ¿Por qué no intentas vencerme si logras herirme? Te diré quién soy – le incite a entrar en batalla.

- Sabes quién soy-nya. Vienes a capturarme… Acepto tu reto será divertido-nya – dijo más entusiasmada.

Ella redujo la distancia entre nosotros en un instante y convoco una enorme ventisca que me congelo la mayor parte de la zona baja de mi abdomen y las piernas. Sus ojos que daban directamente con los míos se trataban de adentrar en mi mente como si a través de infantiles ilusiones. Decidí seguir su juego y le permití entrar en mi mente ella me tenía capturado e inmovilizado por efecto de su magia. Cuando note que se trataba de filtrar más profundo en mí cabeza, alguien le interrumpió. Y al volver de golpe a la realidad vi como llegaba mi pareja acompañada de las mujeres de la familia Gremory. La niña llamada Lizara llevaba un traje más adecuado para la batalla además de llevar en sus manos una guadaña muy parecida a la de las parcas. Aprecie como ella tomo mi lugar en el combate lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía demoniaca hacia el Nekotama quien rápidamente se alejó de allí esquivando el ataque. Ambas se movían a gran velocidad y haciendo gala de una gran variedad de poderes demoniacos y magias, técnicas de Youjutsu por parte de la Nekotama hacían gala de una batalla muy vistosa entre un diablo callejero y un joven demonio quien se iniciaba con los trabajos reales capturando criminales buscados. Entre tanto, Venelana y su hija con magia me quitaban el hielo que detenía mis movimientos. Mientras la criada de melena grisácea se me acerca y me pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no ha capturado aun a la Nekotama? – me lo decía con un tono frio y carente de toda emoción posible.

- ¿A que vienen esa suposición? – pregunte con interés, ya que era evidente que Grayfia sabía o se había dado cuenta algo que insinuaba con ese comentario.

- Que usted no está tomando esto enserio – me dijo Venelana con gravedad en su voz.

- Tan obvio soy… - pregunte con una sonrisa al evidenciar que estaba totalmente descubierto.

- Deje de jugar la señorita Belial necesita asistencia para realizar este trabajo – indicaba Grayfia al mostrar que el equilibrio de habilidades estaba comenzando a perderse.

- ¿Qué piensas tu niña? – le preguntaba a la niña que al igual que mi pareja compartían el color extravagante de cabello, recalcando sí que el tono de ella era más oscuro.

- La joven la casa Belial – indicando a Lizara – Tiene un nivel bastante parecido en cuanto a poderes demoniacos. Pero, le hace falta experiencia, ya que su rival ocupa sus técnicas de mejor manera – afirmaba la pequeña Rias que a pesar de verse tan joven hacia un buen juicio de la batalla.

- La hermana pequeña de Sirchezs es bastante interesante – pensaba al ver la capacidad de análisis sobre la batalla que allí había.

Yo observaba atentamente el desenlace de la batalla donde pude darme cuenta que Lizara poseía grandes reservas de poder demoniaco y su nivel de potencia, magia y técnica era bastante alto para un demonio tan joven. Pero, según el registro el diablo callejero la Nekotama llamada Kuroka tiene un poder de clase SS lo que le hace bastante peligroso y que ella sea capaz de aguantar tanto como lo ha hecho me confirma lo que mi instinto me decía acerca del excepcional talento de este demonio. Revise los niveles de aura de cada una de las combatientes y quien estaba en mayor desventaja era mi compañera que era bastante orgullosa y creo que no aceptaría mi ayuda, a pesar de que yo lo hiciese. Lizara se encontraba totalmente exhausta tras una media hora de combate y la pequeña gata también estaba muy disminuida en sus fuerzas, pero ella comenzaba a preparar el golpe final. En eso cuando yo veía el clímax de la batalla la joven heredera de la casa Gremory al notar mi falta de reacción ante lo que se pudiese decir de la derrota o la muerte de mi compañera, me jalo mi gabardina y me llamo la atención:

- ¿Qué haces aquí parado si no le ayudas le asesinaran? – me dijo con determinación en esos intentos ojos azules que me condenaban por mi falta de preocupación ante la realidad cruel de mi compañera.

- Rias – le habla su madre – Usted no debe meterse si no le han pedido la opinión – le recrimina su madre quien me regala también una mirada de evidente desprecio ante mi frialdad.

- Niña esa es su batalla yo no puedo interferir. Después de todo si ella no es capaz de enfrentar este reto por ella misma… ella no sería una digna heredera de su casa – le respondí dado que así son las tradiciones de los que viven en esta sociedad.

- ¡De que te sirve eso! – exclamo ella con mucha rabia en su voz y cara - ¡Los títulos nobiliarios son significan nada si estás muerto!, ¡Tonto! – al terminar de insultarme salió corriendo hacia donde estaban la Nekotama y Lizara.

- ¡Rias, regresa inmediatamente! – le ordenaba su madre, pero ella no hizo caso y siguió.

- Esa niña – pensé.

A la distancia la Nekotama preparaba el golpe final para terminar con su oponente. Mientras que ella le terminaba de hablar a su rival de la pelea. Rias corría y le insulto llamando la atención de la criminal en un instante:

- ¡Oye, tu gata. No permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño a más personas! – se refirió Rias a Kuroka quien noto que esta se interponía ante Lizara.

- ¡Oh, si no eres la chica que se llevó a Shirone como su nueva mascota…! No tengo interés en matarte mi pequeña hermanita parece quererte bastante, pero si te interpones no dudare en hacerlo – le amenazaba la Nekotama.

- ¡No te interpongas niña! – le gritaba la joven heredara de la casa Belial - ¡Nadie te pidió que me salvases! – volvió a gritar con más molestia sin conseguir ningún resultado.

- Muy bien, adiós – dijo la Nekotama lanzando una gran bola de energía demoniaca dirigida hacia la joven de pelos carmesí.

Observando toda la escena en cámara lenta y esperando la vacilación de aquella joven muchacha que jamás llego. Fui a una gran velocidad y justo antes del impacto tome los cuerpos de ambas chicas y esquive el ataque yendo hacia donde la Nekotama quien estaba paralizada por al notar que su ataque había fallado tan solo me dijo:

- ¿Cómo es posible… - antes que terminara de hacer su pregunta le interrumpí.

- Esto es fácil para mi después de todo si no lo hiciese… - le di un golpe en su estómago dejándola en un estado casi de inconciencia – No podría llamarme a mí mismo… Dragón Emperador Blanco – le confesé.

Me sobrepase un poco tal vez con la extención del capitulo si es asi me lo hacen saber. Y esperando que les guste...


	3. Capitulo 1

Disculpen la tardanza a todos los interesados claro esta...

Agradeciendo sus buenos comentarios y también aclarando es difícil para mi. Extraer la verdadera personalidad de Dante intentare mejorar conforme avance la historia para hacerle mas parecido, aunque también quiero dejar en claro que como autor no quiero calcar exactamente al personaje. Por lo que, si están buscando una copia calcada del personaje, pues los invito a crear su propia historia..

Para que tengan una referencia Lizara Belial esta inspirado en el personaje de Lisara Restall (Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai). Su apariencia física es lo mas parecido, sino es igual. Para que se hagan una idea. Y que lo que sigue de la trama esta basado en la historia misma de las novelas. Dejando eso claro me despido y ojala les guste

Capítulo I: Un día de escuela.

Dante:

- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos acá ¿No es así Albion? – pensé al ver el pequeño poblado de Japón donde se encontraba un peculiar lugar la Academia Kouh.

- El mundo humano es tu próximo objetivo, socio jejeje… Si tan solo no perdieras tanto en las apuestas – se resignaba Albion al no poder entender mis razones para jugar en las apuestas.

Han pasado algunos años después del incidente de atrapar a la Nekotama que es mi familiar. Ha mejorado nuestra relación al punto de que profesionalmente podemos llevarnos bien, aunque según Albion es por la lógica anormal que puede tener un criminal homicida lo cual está lejos de ser normal. Ellos dos actualmente son las dos compañeros que mantengo mayor contacto, uno porque está unido a mi irremediablemente y otra porque según su versión no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Me desvié del tema ahora me dirijo hacia la Academia donde desde mañana tendré que pasar por alumno de último año de secundaria ¿Se preguntaran por qué? La razón es simple en una de mis tantas apuestas que he tenido con Sirchezs que casualmente perdí, me pidió de favor que viniera a supervisar algunos extraños acontecimientos que rondaban en el poblado, si bien es cierto que hay algunas energías más fuertes en el lugar la mayor parte de los habitantes son gente común sin ninguna clase de habilidad. Aunque hay un hecho interesante y es la presencia del Dragón Gales el archirrival de Albion, pero al parecer no ha despertado como tal lo que es una pena, ya que significa que mi batalla contra él se pospondrá eternamente en el tiempo. El día acompañaba con una tarde cálida y un viento refrescante pase por los alrededores del complejo estudiantil y me topé con un joven de estatura media, de pelo castaño y tez blanca. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al que vi en el folleto que me paso Kuroka antes de venir, por lo cual, presumo que es un estudiante de esta escuela. En eso Albión se alarma y me dice:

- Este chico es… - me hablo Albion antes de que lo interrumpiera.

- Si lo sé es el nuevo portador – asentí afirmativamente a la reacción de sorpresa de Albion que me pareció bastante cómica.

Antes de hablar hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual ambos nos contemplamos el uno al otro en un vista rápida claro que la persona en mi frente parecía más desconcertada que yo. Tan solo me pareció divertido al ver su expresión de tonto y antes de toparnos le dije:

- ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no te parece? – le afirme acentuándose a un más la incógnita en su cara.

- ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto algo descolocado después de lo que le dije.

- Un estudiante de esta escuela como tú – respondí a lo que me iba en dirección opuesta a la de él.

- ¿Qué tipo más raro? – comento a lo que iba adelantando su paso.

- Compañero parece que su habilidad para espantar a la gente funciona cada vez mejor – acotaba Albion con un tono preocupado en su voz.

- Si y parece atraer a la gente equivocada – le dije ante la "casual" aparición de mi familiar.

Y no me equivoque unas insignificantes presencias merodeaban cerca de mí en círculos echando a perder mi visita turística de la ciudad lo que me desagradaba. Distinguí unas tres presencias que sin temor a equivocarme eran ángeles caídos, aunque dándome cuanta que si perdían su tiempo jugando en esta ciudad eran de clase baja. Ni siquiera servirían para saciar mi aburrimiento una vez llegamos a una zona apartada de la ciudad que terminaba en una calle sin salida aparecen dos chicas y un hombre. Una de ellas era una atractiva mujer ya madura destacaba su gran escote que mostraba sin ningún pudor, su compañera era una chica de cabello rubio que estaba pasando por su adolescencia y el tercero era un hombre de mediana edad con un traje y sombrero todo del mismo tono. Destacándose de ellos el olor a sangre brotaba de ellos. Yo personalmente detesto a los humanos y en general, salvo excepciones no tengo inclinación por ningún tipo de raza. Pero, últimamente eso ha cambiado con nuevas experiencias tan solo que algo en ellos me decía que eran demasiado buenos…

- No les parece un poco triste seguir a un desvalido estudiante de secundaria – les hable con tono sarcástico que me es característico.

- Mira ese tonto tiene agallas, me agradan los idiotas como tú – sonreía el hombre con una cara maniática y algo espeluznante.

- Nos toca un pequeño demonio, no es lindo, sin embargo no está del todo mal – aclaro la joven púber quien estaba vestida con un traje gótico.

- Eres arrogante o demasiado tonto para darte cuenta en la situación en la que estas – declaro en un tono de superioridad evidente.

- Ustedes solo saben parlotear… ¡O tal vez saben hacer otra cosa! – les provoque con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ahora veras pequeño hablador! – grito molesta la mujer quien me lanzo un juego de lanzas de luz hacia mi cuerpo.

Recibí cada uno de sus ataques, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para infligirme un mayor daño, aunque debo decir que como estoy oculto bajo un disfraz este si sufrió algunos daños. Note rápidamente como la mujer quien ahora un poco alarmada les grita a sus compañeros: "!Vamos que esperan ayúdenme a derrotarlo!" sus compañeros no dudaron en atacarme igualmente con sus lanzas de luz dando como resultado tan solo mas rasguños y sangre que brotaba de mis heridas. Claramente las heridas se veían peor de lo que eran realmente los mire por un rato y cuando detuvieron sus ataques les pregunte:

- ¿Es ese todo el poder que tienen? – les consulte sacándome del cuerpo cada una de las lanza que tenía incrustadas en mi cuerpo.

- Acaso estás loco – dijo la adolescente que le hacía gracia mi comentario.

- Apenas puede mantenerse en pie y nos sigue provocando - hablo el hombre de traje que se acercó a mí a toda su velocidad y me atraviesa nuevamente el abdomen – Hacia tiempo que no me tocaba un tipo tan estúpido como tú – reía el hombre que penetraba cada vez más con su lanza en mi cuerpo.

- Te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Este es todo su poder? – el ángel caído me miro de reojo unos momentos lo que interprete como un si – Si es así, les sugiero que no se contengan porque el próximo ataque corre por mi cuenta – le exprese directamente a su cara mientras él me miraba con incredulidad en el rostro.

- ¡Vamos, Mittelt, Dohnaseek ataquémosle con todo! – ordenaba la mujer tetona de los tres.

Ellos me atravesaron con una lluvia de lanzas que al igual que las otras no me infringieron más que agujeros en la ropa. Mi habilidad para regenerar mis heridas era muy superior a las lesiones que me podían infringir mis rivales si es que así se les pudiese llamar. Una vez mi paciencia se agotó junto con frustración por la falta de diversión que ellos me podían entregar en esta batalla tan solo les hice una advertencia:

- Es mejor que se largan oponentes tan débiles como ustedes no pueden siquiera entretenerme un rato. Y la verdad es… - comencé a liberar un pequeño sitial de poder alertando a los tres ángeles caídos a mi alrededor.

- Él no es humano Kalawarner – le afirmaba a su compañera quien ya parecía inquietarse.

- Dohnaseek es mejor retirarnos por el momento – hablo la mujer quien se juntaba con sus dos compañeros tele transportándose en un círculo de magia.

"Tan solo son buenos para huir" ese era mi pensamiento tras el decepcionante nivel de pelea de mis adversarios que eran una tropa de enclenques. Me iba en dirección a mi apartamento cuando siento una compañía que me ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo y que es la verdadera razón de porque los tres ángeles caídos se alejaron de donde me encontraba. Era una belleza de tamaño compacto con un kimono japonés y de voluptuosa figura, a veces pienso que se parece más a un gato callejero que a una chica. Pero, hay esta mi compañera actualmente ella está lejos de ser la compañía perfecta, a pesar de ello es quien pasa conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo al menos cuando no tiene algo que llame su atención. Se acercaba a mí con un paso ligero casi imperceptible y al igual que los felinos tenia instintos muy afilados lo que le hacia una socia bastante peligrosa si no tenías el debido cuidado. Por otra parte, ella me esperaba con un tan solo el agua hervida es curioso la verdad en los manuales tenía entendido que el familiar tiene la costumbre de seguir las ordenes de quien le contrata, pero en este caso no parece ser así, más bien ella suele hacer lo que se le da la gana lo que es contradictorio. Saque del refrigerador una lata de cerveza de buena cebada y me trague rápidamente el contenido. Mientras que mi compañera veía mi conducta con una mirada de desaprobación por no haberle preparado su té negro:

- Si quieres algo… deberías saber que te lo puedes hacer tu misma – le mencione algo fastidiado por su falta de acción.

- Fuiste hasta a la cocina y no me pudiste traer un te-nyan – dijo con su chillón tono por favor haz lo que te pido.

- Mascotas son un fastidio por eso no las tengo – dije tomando de la mesa de vidrio un pequeño reporte escrito.

- Es por eso que no tienes una novia-nyan – me provocaba la gata que de mala gana se fue a preparar él te que yo jamás tuve intensión de traer.

Eche una ojeadita a las tres primeras páginas de lo que en un momento a otro se volvió un extenso informe sobre información de toda la ciudad desde donde comprar un caramelo hasta con las acciones de la bolsa japonesa entre muchas otras cosas. En ese instante, pensé en el atolladero de cabeza que me había metido y de lo aburrido que sería estar aquí, ya que según lo que note en un principio este sería mi nueva dirección en mucho… Mucho tiempo…

Cansado por ese simple echo enfoque mi vista en la fotografía de una cara conocida era una chica de alrededor de unos diecisiete años de cabello rojizo, ojos de un tono entre verde y azul, tez blanca y rasgos muy familiares. Cabello rojo, pensé claro tenía que ser esa chica que salve en la casa Gremory una niña bastante interesante tan solo por decir que su actitud para ser un demonio era bastante distinta al común denominador. Vaya y creció ¿Eh? Se ha vuelto una linda chica pensaba yo ante la repentina sorpresa que me causaba este simple hecho hasta que un líquido caliente se vertió sobre mi pierna causándome un gran dolor quien no podía ser otra que Kuroka:

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - le dije irritado ante la desagradable acción de la que fui víctima.

- Nada – dijo de manera tajante claro que en su lenguaje cotidiano eso significaba que algo le molestaba – Tan solo pensé en que sería bueno de sacarlo de su burbuja- nyan – saltando con agilidad desde mi regazo hasta el sofá que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas gata? – pregunte con un tono aun algo golpeado, pero volviendo a tomar asiento.

- Tal vez que enfoque su atención en otras "cosas"-nyan – haciéndose un énfasis en cosas que me dio a entender a donde iba a parar su comentario de hembra herida al no prestarle atención cuando me hablo.

- Sera que esta celosa – le insinué con una sonrisa donde lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un proyectil con forma de taza que impacto de lleno en mi rostro y que de paso se quebró sin provocarme algún daño.

- Dedúcelo tú mismo-nyan – sonriendo juguetonamente ante el cansado suspiro que bote una vez que le di el último trago a la cerveza.

- Entonces, después de este tonto juego ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar? – le pregunte una vez que me arme del ánimo suficiente que tan solo el poder de una cerveza bien helada podía lograr en mí. Que era el de hacerme levantar de donde estuviese hasta el refrigerador a servirme de esa preciada bebida.

- Es acerca de esos débiles pajaritos-nyan – dijo sentada en el sofá estirándose sobre uno de los apoya brazos de tal forma que el kimono se recogía mostrando gran parte de sus atributos dejando muy poco para la imaginación. A veces, olvido lo erótica que puede llegar a ser esta gata traviesa.

Una vez me senté y comencé a escuchar su versión de la información enviada por Azazel este pequeño grupo de sus lacayos esta con la tarea de vigilar a un humano común y corriente que me acabo de topar antes de encontrarme con los cuervos. Según, Kuroka su nombre era Issei Hyoudou un humano común sin ninguna cualidad extraordinaria, con excepción de tener fascinación por las cosas pervertidas. El hecho en sí me hizo mucha gracia, ya que ese no era un mal motor para un hombre después de todo que hay de mal en contemplar la belleza femenina. Cosa que a Albion no le pareció, pues un sentimiento de decepción y tristeza emanaba del guante tras conocer la penosa realidad de nuestro rival que yo encontraba de lo más cómico que pudiese haber. Luego, me hicieron una breve explicación de mi papel sobre vigilar e informar a Sirchezs sobre los eventos que se produzcan, respecto a, algunos extraños acontecimientos que han envuelto a algunas personas de la iglesia en esta región que andan en raros pasos. Y el de perder mi tiempo como un alumno regular de tercer año de una escuela de niños que están saliendo de la pubertad. Sin duda mi vida ha dado un vuelco colmado de asuntos aburridos donde mi trabajo es casi el de una niñera. Y de esta manera acabaría mi último día como demonio que se transformó en un adolescente encubierto con crisis existenciales acerca de ¿Cómo acabe aceptando este triste trabajo…?

Ya en la mañana yo seguía con un disfraz que ocultaba tanto mi imagen física así como transformaba mi flujo energético, puesto que esta era algo así como una misión encubierta en teoría. Claro que era cosa de tiempo para que revelara mi identidad, aunque se me pidió mantenerme al margen lo más posible de los sucesos que allí ocurriesen. Ya saliendo de mi apartamento y saliendo de camino a la escuela fue todo tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad. La verdad es que este lugar era bastante tranquilo sin la presencias de esas pestes de alas negras. El clima era ligeramente cálido y estaba acompañado de una brisa ligera, junto a algunas nubes tímidas que cada cierto tramo ocultaban el sol. Daba la casualidad que mi disfraz era el de un chico normal de alrededor de unos 5'8 pies más o menos mi cabello y ojos eran negro, de tez blanca, en conjunto con el uniforme de la escuela unas zapatillas blancas y una camisa a juego con un hostigaste lazo de cantinero en el cuello. No me percaté de que en primera instancia, pero al parecer el colegio era mayormente de niñas más que de chicos lo cual me sorprendió un tanto gratamente. Además el conjunto de ropa femenino no estaba nada mal, en fin, ya estaba yo llegando a la escuela como otro chico más sin llamar la atención y me presente a una aburrida ceremonia de entrada y junto a eso me dirigí a mi clase que tenía la letra A curiosamente mi nombre está relacionado y mi alias era "Seth Alighieri" sentí un cierto deja vu. Ya al entrar a la sala donde estaban mis futuros compañeros recibí cierta mirada de escrutinio que termino en tan solo una falta de interés. Luego me senté en un asiento vacío mirando hacia el cielo de manera perdida hasta que fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz del profesor encargado:

- Que tal a todos mi nombre es… - no preste le tome mucha importancia a lo que decía hasta que llego a una parte en particular – Ahora es su turno de presentarse a los nuevos claro está – repentinamente una serie de mirada se orquestaron en mi ubicación esperando a lo que sería mi presentación como estudiante de traslado.

- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? – dije algo somnoliento y falto de ánimo ante la propuesta del docente.

- ¡Vamos, joven… Dante preséntese! , es parte de su inclusión a su nuevo ambiente escolar será una buena experiencia para todos y también para usted – aplicando una infalible sonrisa de amabilidad que tenía un curioso carisma del que estaba seguro que ya había caído victima anteriormente.

- Odio a los tipos como este – pensé de manera cansada y de manera breve me presente – Soy Seth Aleghieri de Inglaterra, diecisiete años. Actualmente me encuentro en Japón con mi hermana por circunstancias familiares… - cuando iba a finalizar el profesor me hizo una pequeña seña como diciendo "No te decir te falta algo" – Tan solo espero que no me molesten es todo – me senté y un incómodo silencio.

Después de esa molesta presentación escuche una diversidad de comentarios desde "Que tipo más antisocial" hasta algunas pequeñas risas que les hacía gracia al parecer mi comentario. La clase siguió adelante con algunas interrupciones de mi siesta donde el profesor con acto lleno de vocación me lanzaba tizas para que despertara cosas no muy efectivas. Con mi reacción de despistado todos parecían reírse, mientras que yo seguía durmiendo hasta el final del día. Cuando al fin desperté ya todos estaban preparándose para almorzar yo tan solo fui a comprar mi almuerzo con el poco dinero que me quedaba, aun después del gastadero de empezar los trámites para vivir aquí en este mundo que es muy costoso… Podríamos decir que no gozo de gran sueldo, pero es lo suficiente como para sobrevivir por el momento. No di más vueltas al tema el hecho es que nunca fui bueno para tratar con chicas y la proporción de mi curso es de algo así como 9:1 lo cual hace que sea más difícil para mí el sociabilizar con estos niños. Fui al casino de la escuela y de manera veloz saque un pan de melón de la cafetería y aproveche para pagar todo en un rápido movimiento. Donde guarde el pan en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a salir a la azotea para arrancar de todo el bullicio de la escuela, a pesar de mi jugada alguien ya había notado en acción y me esperaba un joven de cabello rubio, ojos color gris, su uniforme era muy pulcro y estaba muy bien tenido, junto con eso su actitud de caballerosa y añadiendo su buena presencia dejaba en claro que era el clásico caso del chico popular de la escuela. El me echa una primera ojeada y me dice recostado sobre la pared lateral a la puerta de la azotea:

- Tú eres el nuevo chico nuevo de tercer año ¿No? – dijo con una voz cálida que iba acompañada de buena educación y una sonrisa que mostraba un perfecto comportamiento de etiqueta.

- Tsk… No pasa ni el primer día y tengo amigos nuevos – pensé de manera cansada, ya que era evidente que llame su atención por mi descuido al saltarme la fila de la cafetería donde el hábilmente seguramente se dio cuenta de mi pequeño truco – Pareces bien informado ¿Pero, que te trae a encontrarme en la azotea? Además no deberías presentarte primero… –pregunte directamente de donde el solo esboza una sonrisa de chico guapo.

- Perdona mi falta de cortesía… mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba y curso el segundo año – dijo acercándose a donde me encontraba, mientras que yo sacaba del cambucho mi pequeña merienda y comía entre que el chico rubio hacia caso omiso de mi actos y continuaba charlando – Estuve hace poco en la cafetería y me preguntaba ¿Cómo lograste ese pequeña compra? – al formular su consulta su vista se agudizo de manera casi imperceptible.

- Ah… eso no fue nada del otro mundo tan solo lo encargue con anterioridad y tan solo pague lo que costaba eso es todo – dije acabando de la última mascada el pequeño pan de melón.

- No creo que sea tan simple – dijo con cierta insistencia y una sonrisa condescendiente que me comenzaba a fastidiar de cierto modo.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras… Kiba puede que tus ojos te muestren cosas más interesantes que perder tu tiempo en mí. Nos vemos – al levantarme el timbre sonó como si para salvarme justo a tiempo levante mi mano y salí en dirección a mi clase.

Aprecie cierta insatisfacción en quien me interrogaba, aunque no creo que deba prestarle más atención de la debida. Por lo tanto, lo más importante era salir sin llamar más la atención cosa que cada vez parecía más difícil. Al llegar y sentarme mire por casualidad por primera vez en el día a mi compañera de banco y era una chica de cabello negro, su figura era más generosa que las demás chica de la clase, su cabello negro estaba sujeto por una coleta de caballo y sus ojos llamativos de un tono violeta. Note una pequeña semejanza lo que me trajo ciertos recuerdos. Además de ella había unas tres chicas que demostraban auras demoniacas sobresalientes. Una de ella era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Sona Shitori que según el informe era un descendiente del clan Sitri, junto a ella otra chica de singular belleza, pero en un estilo distinto era quien siempre estaba a su lado creo que Tsubaki o algo así. La ultima era la chica que también parecía extranjera y de la que la mayoría de las chicas admira Rias Gremory, aquella chica demonio que me tope hace ya algunos años se había transformado en toda una belleza al igual que su madre. Ella según lo leído en el reporte heredo el poder de la destrucción, aunque no necesitas ser un demonio de clase alta para tenerlo…

Antes de darme cuenta la tarde ya había terminado y cada uno salía a la feria de los clubes o a organizar sus actividades. Lo cual a mí no me interesaba mucho por lo que salí sin tratar de llamar demasiado la atención lo triste fue que mis esfuerzos no iban a ser demasiado recompensado o durar mucho.

Kiba Yuuto:

Hola que tal soy un estudiante de la academia Kuoh y actualmente me desempeño como caballero de Rias Gremory. Yo soy un diablo reencarnado por diversas circunstancias. En el día de sucedió algo que me llamo la atención era un alumno de un curso mayor de doceavo grado su nombre Seth Alighieri o eso me dijeron algunas compañeras de su mismo grado. Y para colmo de la coincidencia está en el mismo grado que mi maestro, junto a la reina de nuestro equipo Akeno Himejima quien es la única de nuestro equipo que es de descendencia japonesa y nuestra otra compañera era una alumna de décimo grado su nombre era Koneko Toujou que por alguna extraña razón ha estado actuando raro desde hace algunos días atrás sin conocer el motivo del por qué. Como entenderán debido, a que soy un diablo reencarnado antes era un simple humano que simplemente poseía un sacro aparato que son aparatos que según las historias fueron creados por el Dios de la biblia hace ya mucho tiempo. En este instante una vez ya habiendo terminado las clases me dirigí al Club de Investigación Oculta de donde soy uno de los miembros al igual que el resto de la nobleza de mi maestro. El edificio era un antiguo y la escuela lo tenía en desuso, por lo que terminamos por ocuparlo para nuestro club. Al entrar se encontraban Koneko y Akeno quienes al parecer estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez donde Koneko quien a un era un principiante seguía las recomendaciones de Akeno para jugar correctamente:

- Koneko parece muy motivada – comente al verla jugar con inesperado interés que mostraba ella en el juego.

- Ara, ara que bien que has llegado Kiba. Te molestaría seguirla partida que la presidenta me ha pedido ayuda con algunos documentos – hablo con su tono suave. A lo que me sorprendió con la guardia baja y tan solo atine a responder afirmativamente ante la petición – Bien, gracias Kiba – termino retirándose del lugar con rapidez y elegancia.

Entre tanto yo quedaba un rato perdido en mis pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos recientes acerca Alighieri una pequeña acción de Koneko quien tímidamente me pedía con su tono casi en susurro:

- Kiba, juega conmigo – indicando el tablero para que hiciera mi jugada.

- Disculpa Koneko juguemos ahora – indique sentándome y jugando con ella.

A pesar de estar pendiente del juego y aconsejar un poco a Koneko lo que me tenía realmente ocupado era analizando ese hecho donde este compañero. Realizo lo que para mis ojos entrenados no fue gran cosa seguirle el movimiento que fue colarse en el interior de la cafetería, junto a la empleada de la cafetería sacar un pan de melón y luego pagar el costo de este. Nada extraño aparte de colarse para sacar un producto, además con su destreza perfectamente habría podido robar ese insumo, pero el hecho que ninguno de los demás se haya percatado fue lo que a mí me alerto. Si lo pienso detenidamente en el colegio no hay muchas personas que puedan hacer lo mismo incluso yo tendría problemas para hacer lo mismo delante de tanta gente. Otro hecho extraño fue que al encontrarme con él no sentí ninguna presencia sobrenatural más bien fue una especie de vacío sin fondo como si careciera de existencia eso acompañado de su carencia motivación lo hacía alguien realmente difícil de leer. Después de jugar un número suficiente de partidas contra Koneko salí a encontrarme con una de mis clientes habituales. Su nombre era Sara ella era una mujer quien contrataba mis servicios para atenderle en su casa y ofrecerle compañía, ya que era una persona muy ocupada como la mayoría de mis clientes que no tenían tiempo para hacer cosas como cocinar, ordenar un poco su casa, entre otras cosas.

Una vez termine con el trabajo que como demonio no solo consiste en matar espíritus, timar a la gente o esas antiguas creencias humanas. Los demonios establecemos contratos donde los humanos dependiendo de nuestra área de especialidades contratan nuestros servicios pagando con dinero o de alguna otra forma por nuestra labor. Este es un campo importante para todos los demonios es importante tener buenos contratos que den buen prestigio a nuestro clan y a nosotros como demonios. Al regresar en un círculo de transporte me encontré tan solo con Koneko quien comía unas galletas con forma de gato, mientras veía un programa de televisión donde un gato detective resolvía misterios. Tal vez no lo mencione, pero Koneko adora cualquier tema que tenga que ver con gatos y ya que esta serie animada tiene algo que ver con eso. Por si fuera poco tiene figuras de colección con gatos y otras series como esa. Ahora me dedique a mirar la televisión junto a ella con un té en mi mano. Y para cuando acabo la serie Koneko comento animadamente sobre ella hasta que se me hizo lo suficientemente tarde para irme a casa.

- ¿Qué será esta extraña sensación que tengo? – me preguntaba cuando iba camino a casa.

Todo lo que continuo después fue completamente normal hasta la tarde siguiente después de clase. En ese momento habría un aviso interesante de parte de nuestra presidenta que estuvo ausente del club el día anterior. Lo que me dio un poco de curiosidad, por lo que, en cuanto me desocupe de mis clases partí al salón de al lado que tenía la letra A de mí mismo grado ¿Porque se preguntaran? La razón una nota escrita de parte de la presidenta en la que se me pedía que fuera a buscar a mi compañero Hyodou Issei quien según he escuchado de mis compañeras es uno de los tres mayores pervertidos de la escuela cosa que encuentro algo reprochable, sin embargo, no parece ser una mala persona. Le pedí a unas niñas del salón que le llamaran y me asaltaron con comentarios como: "¿Qué hace juntándose con esa bestia, príncipe Kiba?", " No se junte con esa plaga o se le contagiara lo pervertido", " No te atrevas a hacerle nada a príncipe Kiba, sino te destruiremos" refiriéndose al joven Ise. Al toparse conmigo en la puerta tenía una cara de un despistado lo cual me hizo mucha gracia:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me pregunto algo molesto al darse cuenta que me estaba riendo.

- Necesito que me acompañes Hyoudou Issei al Club de Investigación Oculta. Por favor sigue detrás de mí – le pedí expresamente mientras me comenzaba alejar del lugar a lo que él me siguió rápidamente.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo del que me lleves allá? – me pregunto Ise, que a pesar de no estar al tanto de todo me pude dar cuenta que ahora despedía un aura demoniaca. Seguramente eso tiene que ver con lo que me pidieron que lo llevara o al menos eso se me ocurría.

- No estoy al corriente de eso. Seguramente la presidenta pueda aclarar tus dudas – respondí rápidamente mientras atravesábamos el campus donde se encontraba ubicado el club.

Al abrir la puerta se escuchó hablar a Akeno quien dijo: "Presidenta, Kiba ya ha llegado con nuestro invitado". Al entrar ya en la habitación pude notar a Koneko quien echo una rápida mirada a Ise luego giro su cabeza con la misma velocidad que le miro. Le hice a joven Hyoudou una señal para que se adelantara a lo que nuestra presidenta sale del baño con una toalla amarrada sobre su busto tapando la mayor parte de su figura hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos. Cuando la vio el rostro de hice se transformó en una mirada lujuriosa y un rostro pervertido lo que hizo me hizo sentir algo avergonzado de ser un hombre también. Aunque, si miraba a Issei a la primera impresión no parecía más que un simple humano pervertido, pero alguna cualidad debía tener si la presidenta lo cito. En eso la presidenta lo miro y le dijo:

- Que bueno que hayas venido Ise. Siéntate un momento y conversaremos acerca de ese incidente donde fuiste asesinado por tu novia – le dijo la presidenta mientras el rostro de Issei se transformaba en el de uno lleno de pánico. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente a lo que argumento.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sepan acerca de eso si nadie más que yo se acuerda? – pregunto con fuerza y motivado por el miedo con algo de agresividad en su voz.

- Eso es porque yo fui quien te revivió Ise. Ahora eres un demonio reencarnado y parte de mi nobleza – una vez la presidenta se había vestido completamente detrás de un pequeño mostrador que era similar a que se usa en las sombras chinas – Si quieres pruebas mira esto – le mostro ella sacando las alas negras que teníamos. En eso todos los demás hicimos lo mismo. En ese instante, como si le hubiesen robado toda la vitalidad de su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre el sofá diciendo: "Esto no puede ser" una y otra vez. Una vez estuvo más compuesto y con nueva determinación empezó nuevamente a negar lo que nuestra presidenta le había respondido:

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! – dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación como si escapar de su nueva realidad solucionaría sus problemas.

- Oh, eso fue algo inesperado – dijo tapando su boca con su mano.

- No te preocupes Akeno. El estará bien después de todo es uno de mis siervos… - antes de terminar la frase dijo mirando hacia una ventana – Debe ser un golpe duro el despertar y darte cuenta que ya no eres igual que los demás. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de ese simple hecho – finalizo ella dejándose caer en la silla de su despacho.

- ¿Que más tiene en mente, Presidenta? - le preguntaba Akeno quien le conocía mejor que todos los de la habitación.

- Nada muy interesante Akeno… - ahora mirando a Koneko y a mí nos pregunta- ¿Qué tal les parece su nuevo compañero? - al terminar la pregunta se apoyaba sobre el escritorio en dirección hacia nosotros.

- Per-ver-ti-do – expulso un ácido comentario lleno de franqueza de parte de su parte.

En eso al escuchar la palabra compañero la imagen de la cafetería volvió a mi mente cosa que me saco de la conversación por completo. Cuando por fin estuve de vuelta escuchaba a la presidenta tratando de captar mi atención:

- Yuuto… ¡Yuuto me escucha! – alzaba la voz la presidenta a lo que volví a la habitación.

- Disculpe presidenta – dije un poco distraído.

- ¿Qué pasa con usted Yuuto? Últimamente anda muy distraído – se expresaba la presidenta algo preocupada ante mi falta de atención.

- Uf, Uf,Uf – se reía Akeno mientras bromeaba con mi condición – Tal vez, al joven Kiba esté interesado en alguna chica – al escuchar el comentario la presidenta se llenó de la impresión y luego respondió más tranquila.

- Bueno es normal, ya que Yuuto está en esa edad – declaro mi maestra tomándome con la guardia baja a lo que trate de negar eso rápidamente. Pero, Rias quien se reía de mi reacción solo dijo – Esta bien Yuuto comprendo – y justo cuando pensé que iba a decir algo serio sale con esto – Espero que al menos me pueda presentar a esa chica, ya que no dejare que cualquiera se quede con mi lindo caballero – dijo con una sonrisa muy pocas veces vista en ella.

- Ah, ¿Por qué debe seguirle el juego a Akeno? Presidenta – suspire mientras que era molestado aparece en el medio de la sala el monitor una llamada de parte de una voz bastante importante y familiar sobre todo para la presidenta.

- Oh, me alegro que se lo estén pasando tan bien mi pequeña hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa llena de carisma el hombre del monitor.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamo la presidenta toda alarmada - ¿A qué se debe esta llamada? – preguntaba la presidenta Rias aun un poco sorprendida.

- Que tristeza que ya no saludes con la misma alegría de antes. Pero, debo comprender que mi hermanita está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía – terminaba con un suspiro lleno de tristeza que se reflejaba en su voz que desencadeno un rubor bastante evidente en la hermana del Lucifer.

- ¡No podrías dejar de bromear, hermano! – manifestó mi maestra algo avergonzada.

En eso otra figura del de una mujer con traje de sirvienta aparece junto al actual Lucifer Sirchezs quien no es otra persona que la señorita Grayfia quien parece con un abanico de papel lleno de magia demoniaca dándole de lleno en la cabeza. En eso se oye " ¡Ayyy! Eso duele Grafia" hablo el Lucifer que era regañado por su espesa:

- Deje de perder el tiempo Lucifer. Tiene mucho que hacer, por favor sea breve – hablo con su habitual tono frio.

- Este bien. El motivo de esta llamada era para informarte que en la ciudad hay alguien muy interesante. Es un buen amigo mío así que si lo ves por favor tratar bien de él, Rias – añadió el Lucifer mientras estiraba su mano – Una cosa que te debo advertir de él. Tiende a ser un poco irreverente – comento con una sonrisa típica suya.

- Hermano, ¿Por qué no te dejas de acertijos y me dices quién es? – la presidenta preguntaba con cierta impaciencia.

- Tan solo te adelantare que es alguien quien ya conoces. No dudo que le reconocerás en el momento adecuado. Pero, Rias – en eso su voz se tensó volviéndose inesperadamente grave – Trata de no molestarle demasiado él no es como ningún diablo que hayas tratado antes por lo que se cautelosa – todos quedamos inesperadamente sorprendidos ante el cambio de actitud del hermano de la presidenta.

- Lo tendré en cuenta hermano – asevera de manera seria mi maestra.

- Bueno es todo lo que te quería decir. Bueno no les quito más el tiempo. Y chicos cuiden de Rias por favor – a lo que todos sus siervos asistimos – Muy bien estaré en contacto muy pronto hasta luego – se despidió apagándose el monitor igualmente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que se habría el pequeño debate de quien podía ser la persona a quien el Lucifer se refería. Aunque, no figuraba ningún candidato demasiado claro, pensé por algún momento en aquel joven de la cafetería, sin embargo, él no tenía ni la extraordinaria fuerza que se esperaría de él y tampoco cumplía con ser un ser un demonio o un ser sobrenatural, por lo tanto, no podía ser. Ya pasado un rato al respecto tanto la presidenta como la vice-presidenta guardaron sus comentarios en cuanto a este tema. Al cabo, de un rato debía cumplir con otro de mis trabajos lo que no me dejaba tiempo para pensar demasiado con lo que pasaría con esa ilustre visita. En fin que depararía el futuro no lo sé tan solo hay que estar allí cuando suceda…

Narrador:

En una pequeña ciudad de Japón se encontraban diversidad de criaturas mitológicas, mágicas e incluso ángeles caídos y demonios. Actualmente este pequeño territorio está a cargo de una joven demonio llamado Rias Gremory quien es la candidata a ser la próxima heredera de su clan, mientras que la historia de su joven nobleza comienza otra historia aquí tiene cabida y esta es la de dos dragones que fueron rivales en tiempos pasados y lo siguen siendo hoy en día con la diferencia que actualmente se manifiestan a través de sus poseedores. Ambos tienen pocas cosas en común, pero el destino al parecer los conducirá a encontrarse bastante rápido o al menos así sucedió en esta historia…

En un día cualquiera en la Academia Kuoh, aunque para ser más específico en las mismas instalaciones de esta escuela ya entrada la tarde cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus casas y tan solo las actividades extracurriculares tenían entrada. Un pequeño club experimentaba un acontecimiento reciente en el cual era la entrada de un nuevo miembro y su nombre era Issei Hyoudou quien recientemente se había convertido en demonio. Se alejaba de la escuela a las afueras de la ciudad con dirección hacia su residencia, la noche se aproximaba y con su cercanía la falta de luz se hacía presente y junto con eso sus habilidades demoniacas comenzaban a aflorar sus sentidos se agudizaban su vista se volvía tan excepcional que podía ver aun con la falta de luz perfectamente y escuchaba la voces de conversaciones cercanas con mucha facilidad. Esto sorprendió al chico quien en un primer instante no podía creer lo que ocurría ¿Pero, como esto podía tener explicación? Tal vez, lo que le había dicho la chica de cabello rojizo era completamente cierto y se había convertido totalmente en un demonio…

- Esa noche realmente había muerto… - un sentimiento de desolación invadió interiormente.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes pensando en lo acontecido y en la falta de respuestas que se hacía evidente ante el sinnúmero de preguntas que le asaltaban en el momento. Y si quiera respuestas la única solución era preguntarle a Rias Gremory quien actualmente era su maestro y quien le había revivido, a pesar que este rechazo esa posibilidad en primera instancia ahora parecía tomar mayor fuerza ese argumento que considero flojo en un principio. Mientras que el chico exprimía su cerebro en busca de soluciones a su actual situación una sensación de peligro alerto todos sus sentidos y le erizo todos pelos del cuerpo. Antes de girar la cabeza en la dirección correcta una voz gruesa le hablo: "¿Te has perdido acaso pequeño demonio?" Al reaccionar tardíamente el ve al dueño de aquella voz, era un hombre alto de traje purpura y alas negras. Esa pequeña característica le hizo acordar de la noche anterior donde fue asesinado por uno de ellos tan solo que ella era una chica, si su supuesta novia quien le había asesinado cruelmente. Claramente el inocentemente entendía que no había posibilidad alguna de una victoria en un combate directo contra es ángel caído quien era superior en todos los aspecto de batalla que este novato demonio y lo único que hizo fue correr como un conejillo asustado que es cazado por su predador en busca de alguna salida para evitar ser víctima de su emboscada.

- Corre, Ise si te alcanza estarás muerto – era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza a lo que atravesaba las calles y se daba cuenta lo increíble de como su condición física había mejorado significativamente a cuando era un humano, debido, a que podía correr un enorme trayecto sin cansarse.

En eso el siguió corriendo sin preocuparse por quien viniese hasta que impacto contra otra persona y para colmo siendo el quien caía como si hubiese impactado contra un muro de concreto. Incluso, cuando estaba aún algo aturdido tan solo atino apresuradamente a levantarse y a seguir corriendo. La persona que fue chocado por el tan solo le vio y esbozo una sonrisa a lo que una presencia compañero le dice:

- No estas triste Albion tu enemigo jurado actualmente no puede valerse de sí mismo para derrotar a ese ángel caído – le decía aquel chico mientras veía a la distancia como se alejaba Ise sin notar que había llamado la atención del ángel caído.

- ¿Te has perdido mocoso? – se manifestó alertado de la presencia de aquel muchacho.

El chico tan solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario lo que irrito al ángel caído. El chico luego le miro y le dijo:

- Vamos, cuervo puedes hacer algo mejor que hablar o tan solo te dejaras molestar por un mocoso como yo – le trataba de provocar a lo que el ángel caído no hizo ningún intento de contenerse y fue directamente contra él.

- ¡Maldito mocoso, ahora prenderas a respetarme! – dijo acercándose en picada a enorme velocidad a lo que creaba una lanza de luz – Luego que te atraviese con esta lanza recordaras el nombre de aquel quien te mato – dijo lanzándose contra él.

- Vamos quiero ver que lo intentes – trato de provocarle nuevamente esquivando el primer ataque – Si sigues así no creo que necesite recordar tu nombre cuervo, estúpido – le amenazaba con una sonrisa muy perturbadora.

- ¡Ahora, veras lo que Dohnaseek el ángel caído es capaz de hacer! – dijo tratado de asestarle con la lanza que atravesó el abdomen del muchacho.

Un charco de sangre broto de a través de la herida infringida por la lanza y una enorme carcajada del ángel caído se escuchó en todo el lugar:

- ¡Tan solo eres bueno para hablar! – dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza al haber derrotado a su objetivo o al menos eso parece.

- Si eso es todo lo que tienes es mejor que te preocupes de lo que se viene a continuación – al decir esto movió lentamente su mano y le dijo – No te molestara vivir sin un brazo menos… ¿No? – al acabar de pronunciar la última frase tan solo con el gesto de su mano el brazo completo de Donhaseek fue retirado de su cuerpo por completo y cayó al suelo. A lo que el ángel caído comienza a retorcerse del dolor del daño infringido.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! , ¡Maldito…. Que me has hecho! - exclamaba con furia y tomándose del brazo.

- Tan solo devolverte tu ataque – le dijo sonriendo a lo que la herida en su estómago comenzaba a regenerarse rápidamente. Dejando al ángel caído en shock y cambiando su semblante por completo.

- ¡Que…Quuue… Quien….er….es! – exclamaba con un tono asustado y retrocediendo torpemente de donde estaba.

- Bah… Al final todos son unos cobardes… - el chico comenzó a emitir un enorme cantidad de aura color rojiza que se concentraba en su mano izquierda en forma rayos y una extraña luz rojiza sale de su palma.

- Vamos, Dante deja de jugar tenemos compañía-nyan – se oía la voz muy familiar para él.

- Dejaremos este juego para otra ocasión – dijo el chico marchándose en un círculo de transporte en lo que aparece junto a él una chica de kimono negro que se va a su lado.

Durante la salida de acción de ambos personajes había uno que todavía seguía corriendo sin ningún destino fijo hasta que su condición física no pudo más y la falta de aire era asfixiante. El joven de cabellos castaños estaba exhausto y cayó al piso con el sudor que trajo consigo la actividad física realizada después de ese escape, pero si algo fue lo que llamo la atención era que no sentía hace mucho la señal de peligro o alerta. Una vez el chico pudo juntar la energía para empezar a moverse un circulo de hechizos apareció en medio de la calle donde él estaba apoyado sobre una pared lateral en ese transporte de extrañas figuras aparece una mujer de figura voluptuosa con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de donde Ise es alumno. Ella le abraza y este sorprendido, aunque desenado que este momento se prolongue por mucho rato más la mujer se separa de él y le interroga:

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Ese ángel caído no te daño? ¿Verdad? – le preguntaba algo alarmada y ansiosa. Pese a eso al constatar las lesiones tan solo volvió a tranquilizarse.

- Si, pero ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? Ese ángel caído no me alcanzo – eso la cara de aquella mujer se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

Mientras el respondía enérgicamente las preguntas otra chica de iguales proporciones apareció en el lugar. Ella observaba la escena con una pequeña risa elegante al ver la acción de su compañera. Entre tanto, Ise y la mujer de cabello carmesí se incorporaban ella le ordena de la siguiente manera:

- Ise, necesito que tenga mucho cuidado con esas criaturas. A pesar de sus nuevas capacidades como diablo usted es un novicio como tal. Por tanto, no debe involucrarse con ello de ser posible – le ordenaba la mujer de cabello carmesí.

Al escuchar esa orden Ise quien aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de haber abandonado su humanidad dejo un sabor amargo el saber que ya no era igual que todos lo que le deprimió un poco. Al notar su cambio de expresión la mujer le toma el rostro con la mano y le abraza lo que deja muy sorprendido al chico además de brotar de él un enorme rubor que decoraba todo su rostro de un tono rojo brillante.

- Usted debe ser consiente que ahora es mi querido siervo Ise. Lo que conlleva que me preocupe mucho lo que a usted pueda pasarle, ya que no deseo que nada malo le pase – le dijo con una sonrisa que cautivaba al chico de cabellos castaños quien estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de su interlocutora.

- Bueno, presidenta es hora de que dejemos a Ise irse a su casa. De todos modos, él debe seguir con su vida normal – cerraba Akeno quien acompañaba a su maestra y amiga.

- Tiene razón, Akeno. Tenga cuidado Ise y sepa que debe ir mañana al Club de Investigación Oculta – termina Rias despidiéndose y saliendo de nuevo del mismo circulo con Akeno quien se iba con Rias a través del mismo.

- No puedo creerlo… esto debe ser un sueño… - balbuceaba Ise totalmente ido después de esa noche.


End file.
